All in the Family
by averyschaefer
Summary: A fanfiction centered around the awesome movie "The Family Man". Bo, a player and successful lawyer, is thrown into tailspin after a heroic and traumatic episode at a store that alters her life and leaves her questioning things. Lauren, her ex-girlfriend from her past and her journey to understanding ends up showing Bo there's more to life than what she values the most. AU, AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys I really want to work on writing more short stories, so I'm working on making this short like "In the Heat of the Night", but this one wont have a sequel. I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy! xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl characters. No infringment is intended.

**Chapter 1**

"This will be the final boarding call for flight 242 to New York, NY at Gate 10.."

Bo and Lauren stood in the airport's terminal, busy commuters buzzing by the two women. Bo's grip upon her heavy carry-on suitcase persisted as her eyes saw Lauren's brown eyes grow more somber with the final boarding call blaring ominously on the speakers. Bo knew Lauren was trying to stay strong, but she been with her girlfriend of 2 1/2 years long enough to detect micro expressions and what her body language was saying.

"I'm not even gonna say goodbye Then it'll be like I never left."

"Okay" Bo nodded with a tight smile and turned to leave "...wait." She turned her head her dark silky mane splashing around her face before settling on her shoulders and back.

"I have a bad feeling in my gut about this"

"Lauren, we discussed this decision a million times over." She set the suitcase down taking two strides to Lauren to cup her cheek. "...we both agreed this was the best option for us, me going to New York for this internship at White & Case with you going to finishing your residency at the hospital here in Toronto."

"But in my heart Bo...this feels really wrong, don't go." Lauren whispered, holding Bo's hand warming her cheek as she leaned into the touch.

"You mean don't go.. at all?" Bo's brown eyes narrowed at the thick unspoken answer in the air."

"Well..I mean..."

"What about my internship?"

"I know Lauren bit her bottom lip "I know its an once in a lifetime opportunity for you."

"For us" Bo interjected

"Right, for us" Lauren nodded swallowing the trepidation rising in her straining throat, everything felt so permanent to her right now "...But I'm afraid that if you get on that plane.." Lauren trailed off eyes scanning on nothing in the distance. Anything other than the warm honey brown glow Bo's eyes had looking at her.

"Look Lauren everything is going to be ok. This is going to be great, you'll see. The time will fly right by, with all your hours at the hospital and I'll be back in no time." Bo kissed Lauren sweetly not caring about the onlookers they might be gathering in the small pda being shown. Her eyes shone brightly, the chestnut color putting a momentary smile on her girlfriends face.

"So we should stick to this course of action..right" Lauren hands wrapped around Bo's waist, the black wool dress jacket's fabric tickling her arms.

"Well zuh my zexy zoc-tor" Bo's hands caressed Lauren's blushing cheeks, playfully jostling it as she rained kisses upon kisses on her face. Lauren giggled at the actions. She loved it when Bo would do that terrible Pepe Le Pew accent, kissing her. "You're so close to finishing your residency babe and with this internship" Bo sighed, licking her lips "...its the best plan for babe, we both know that. Its just...ya know emotions are so high when action"

"Lets forget about the plan. Lets forget it!" Lauren's voice rose starting to sound a hint of urgency and desperation at the same time. "...lets start our lives right now together. I mean, I have no idea what this life is gonna look like, but it will have both of us in it, Bo. That's what matters." she momentarily ran her fingers through Bo's hair, like she would do on their couch cuddling endlessly. "Just please...don't get on that plane" Lauren whispered holding back the tears threatening to cloud her vision any moment if the lump in her throat didn't deter.

"I love you, Lauren"

"And I love you"

"But you know one year in the States wont change how I feel Lauren, a hundred years couldn't change how I feel about you." Bo's face grew somber, a determined look in her eyes. "Look when I land and get settled I promise I will call you and we'll talk for hours and hours."

Lauren's eyebrow's furrowed, pain evident on her soft pale features as Bo picked up her suitcase once more, hurriedly glancing at the gate then back to Lauren. Bo's eyes cast downward, her gut clenching at seeing Lauren's brown eyes water with unshed tears.

Leaning forward she relished the Lauren's hot breath on her face as her soft lips hovered against Lauren's before applying pressure, their lips wrapping and dancing on one anothers. Bo finished with a quick lingering peck, her nose brushing beside Lauren's as she pulled away, holding Lauren's gaze.

"I have to go. It will work out you'll see. I love you"

With that declaration Lauren watched Bo turn away from her, her boots dull and echoing on the airports carpet elegantly maneuvering around idle and moving people.

Lauren hugged herself, tear's now spilling "Don't go" she whispered to Bo figured walking out of view passed the ramps door, ticket in hand, as she an airport worker closed the door.

**Seven Years Later**

Petite hands ran along the taut stomach, muscles tensing at the light teasing ministrations placed on the skin. The brunette's tongue languidly slid between two perky firm breasts, pink stiff nipples making her sex clench. Looking up at the red heads face, the look of pleasure as she bit her lip enticing the brunette more made her want to actually ask the woman she had not met not too long ago to stay longer.

"That was...incredible" The red head lazily wiped sweat from her brow as Bo never deterred her licks and sucks to her appetizing flesh.

"Hmm?" Bo lifted her head, confusion on her features.

"I said that was incredible silly" The red head massaged Bo's scalp as she watched Bo tucked both arms on her stomach using them as a pillow for her head to rest on. Her head moving with every breath the red head took.

The red head propped her head up more with another pillow to see Bo more clearly and with more comfort without straining her neck. "You are an amazing lover."

"You're not so bad yourself there, Rachel" Bo smirked, her face shaking slightly at Rachel giggling. "I wanna see you again."

"Really?"

"Mhmmm...Tonight." Bo quickly fully mounted the red head, her lips hovering over the tan woman's voluptuous lips. She pecked her lips softly, before wrapping a leg around her waist as she trailed kisses down the red head's sensitive neck.

"It's Christmas eve, Bo" Rachel voice was breathy with a warm chuckle. She trying to focus on her words and not Bo's hips rolling into her heated core expertly. "I have to go visit my parents out in Jersey" she lightly scratched Bo's back feeling the damp muscles under her fingertips.

"Jersey?" Bo incredulously looked into green eyes stopping her movements "Do you have any idea what the traffic's gonna be like? You should just stay here and we can fuck all the holidays away. I can even lick egg nog off of you want, our own celebratory festivities"

Bo felt Rachel's throat vibrations from laughing as she kissed her neck more, but more playful now.

"That's why I'm taking the train." Rachel pulled Bo's face to her to kiss her soft lips before playfully nudging the curvacious body off of her's with a small audible grunt. She heard Bo laugh over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom. she felt eye's on her bare ass before she threw a wink over her shoulder reaching the threshold, seeing Bo's hungry eyes.

"Wait! Lemme join you!" Bo scurried off the bed one fast movement when hearing the shower turn on. A quick romp in the shower would kill two birds with one stone.

...

"I really enjoyed myself Bo. I guess we'll do this again soon"

Rachel said leaning into Bo's breasts with a smirk. Her silken blue dress rubbed against Bo's bra covered chest.

"Definitely" Bo held her face as she kissed her with contained passion. It wasn't any good to get herself riled up again she thought.

Rachel wiped the lip stick off the side of Bo's mouth, winking with an air peck before leaving.

Bo closed the door and leaned on the cold surface. She chuckled to herself at the impromptu sex session she had after meeting the new vivacious lawyer she just became acquainted with at her law firm.

xxx

"I promised Kenzi I'd be home for dinner. It's Christmas eve. We been at this for over ten hours now Dennis." he glanced at his sparkling Rolex "I think its ok if we both go home tonight. Its after 10. You know how she can be." the handsome coco man rubbed his hand over his low cut hair. The subtle waves massaging his hand.

There were in her plush oak wood office. Folders and papers were strewn around her desk and both their laps. Their just boss just gave them this homicide case, they were slamming themselves getting their information all straight and ready. They were pretty much done with all the paperwork and interviews, Bo wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything shred of evidence, even though she knew that was a long shot with her ability to focus.

"Oh, is that tonight?" Bo amused brown eyes glanced up from the stack of papers in her hand. A dimple poking out from her smirk in bloom.

"You like being here on Christmas eve don't you, you big sadist?" Hale chuckled unbuttoning his tailored striped suit blazer relaxing more in leather chair adjacent to sometimes overbearingly confident friend and his co-counselor.

"No, of course not. Well..." she sat the papers down before giving Hale her full attention "maybe." her smirk grew into a mischevious smile.

"Okay, maybe I do have a touch of tunnel vision a bit tonight, Dennis."

"Santiago, in two days we're going to start this new highly publicized homicide case. When a case like this falls in our lap, we blow it out the park. We don't ask for the night off to go home to our spunky wife and bad ass kids" she laughs with Hale. He knew of plenty outings she went to with him, his wife Kenzi and two kids and they always terrorized her for some reason. "After this there'll be so much money floating around her and great publicity, it'll be like Christmas every day. Kenzi will understand."

"Ah, yeah you're right" he slightly lifted off the chair, palm open, held out to Bo. She cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled shaking his head "Well give me your folder. A new fresh set of eyes maybe might find something new"

"Oh I highly doubt it Mr. I wanna go home" Bo pouted dramatically like a baby as Hale laughed taking the folder out her hand anyways. "Wah wah wah!" she faux boo hoo'd, her fists wrenching infront her eyes.

"Yeah yeah"

After a bit of time Hale took his leave tidying up her office a bit. She stayed and worked. A knock on her door suddenly got her attention.

"Yes?"

Her eager male paralegal peeked his head in.

"Ms. Dennis?"

She took her legs off her desk, fixing her posture. "Its ok you can come in Gallagher"

He nodded before stepping in, his folder buried under his arm.

Bo examined his attire, he cleanly pressed black trousers, shiny suspenders poking out from his tan trench coat.

" I wanted to give you this message before I left since you specifically told me not to bother you while you were in here working on the case."

Bo nodded with a smile.

"Lauren Lewis called for you." He said looking at his notes "Said that you could reach her at home with this number." He handed the piece of paper to Bo, studying her gaped mouth while looking at the number. With the shocked look painting Bo's face he had the harsh urge to inquire about details with this mysterious woman.

"Wow I never seen you look so...rattled"

Bo's eyes shot up, the paper still in her hand. "I'm sorry?"

"You look rattled is all...she must've been someone special to get that kinda reaction from you. Its no small feat" He chuckled shifting the weight on his feet.

"She was my girlfriend in college. I almost married her."

Gallagher's eyebrows rose at the statement. Bo Dennis. The known playgirl, brutal in court, but fiercely loyal actually was going to marry someone? The thought was ran through his brain before spitting itself out from disbelief.

"You" He pointed to the brunette that still looked at this paper before sighing, sitting it down.

"Married?"

"Almost married" She corrected him

"I'm sorry its so far fetched an idea." Gallagher sat in empty chair easier preoccupied by Hale.

"She didn't want me to come to New York." Bo gaze was fixed on her desk lost in her forgotten memories, almost another lifetime ago at how her life is now. "We're standing at the airport saying good-bye, and she asked me to stay."

"So you left her?" Gallagher eyebrows rose finishing her train of thought from the evidence that she still resided in New York City.

"It wasn't easy leaving her! Geez don't make me sound like such a prick, I see your judgmental eyes over there" Bo narrowed her eyes, pointing her finger at Gallagher.

He held his hands up in surrender with a soft smile. "I'm just poking fun is all. Trying to lighten the mood a bit. You should call her, see what she wanted. It must've been important to call after what?." Gallagher trailed off looking at Bo for confirmation of years away.

Glancing upwards she stilled her face thinking. "Seven years"

"Wow. Seven years. You should definitely see. It might be important. Never know" He rose from his seat ready to leave without those parting words.

"Naw..." Bo glanced at the paper before balling it up and tossing it in her waste basket. She saw Gallaghers blue eyes widen before setting his face in normality again. "She's probably got a case of the holiday blues, wanting to reminisce with the one that got away."

"Would that be such a bad thing though?"

"I'm a totally different person than I was back then. If that is what she wants there's no need to lead her on."

Secretly knew the reason was that she was afraid to know why Lauren called. She did exactly what she said she wouldn't do. She got caught up in the fast pace lifestyle, and with the distance weighing on their relationship, even with the enormous amount of love and dreams she had with and for Lauren she let their relationship fall to the waste-side. She didn't want to hear the failure of the past in her voice if she called. It was best not to call.

"Yes..thank you for the message. Happy Holidays Gallagher."

"Happy Holidays, you should go home already." Gallagher said opening her door.

"I will in a bit. Got myself a date with a beautifully aged bottle of wine and maybe even a red head."

xxx

The bell clang as Bo entered the store close to her apartment complex. The bright Christmas lights reminded her all the more of the holiday season and all her associates and coworkers gone to their homes and families to celebrate with spiked egg nog and Christmas carols. Her pumps sounded on the tile floor as she perused the aisles before glancing at the variety of cigarettes behind the counter. She knew it was such a nasty vice, but she only did it whenever the mood struck her and it wasn't often. So she decided to splurge, than she would grab some egg nog.

As her eyes traveled over the menthol's the bell clanged again as a black man with a doo-rag came into the store. She noticed the man behind the counter looked wary at the man just from appearance. She shot a glance between the man who smirked at her before resting his hands on the counter with clap.

"Relax, son. Relax. I got you. Look I hit!" He took out his lottery ticket sliding it to the cashier " I got money coming. That's a winner, son."

"I'm sorry. Your ticket bad. You draw in the lines."

The cashier attendant said without even glancing at the ticket, staring blankly at the man before him.

"What are you talking about? Check the ticket"

"You draw in the lines with a pencil. I know about this." The attendant pointed at the ticket with aggression in every body movement.

"Yo, buster, check the ticket, son."

"No, you get out"

"Yo, you ain't even looked at the ticket. You looking at me, son. Check the ticket."

"You get out now! You take the ticket somewhere else! He shoved the ticket in the man's chest, carrying his gaze away from the man still in front of him. "Next customer in line!"

After a few minutes and the man was still in front the attendant got more agitated.

"You get out or I call-"

"Oh, my God!" a woman's voice in the background sounded at the sight of a pistol in the man's hand as he slammed it on the counter.

"Check the ticket, stupid." His jaw clenched in a hard line. The attendant shook his head furiously as he scrambled to pick the ticket up trying to alleviate the situation. "You best check that ticket, fool!"

"Let me see the ticket" Bo's voice confidant, hand held out as she stepped closer to the altercation. She knew she had to sell the confidence, even though she was scared shitless herself.

"Was I talking to you?" The man with the doo-rag glared at her, hand still on the pistol handle on the counter.

"Maybe... I'll buy it from you. You know, make a little business deal."

"Stupid-ass white woman in $ 1,000.00 suit gets capped trying to be a hero. News at 11. That's what you wanna see? Do you wanna die?"

Bo froze listening to his words.

"Do you want to die?" He repeated more conviction in his tone as his lips curled in an almost sneer.

"No...Look, I'm talking about a business deal. Okay? I buy the ticket from you for the price of the win. I take it to a store where the guy behind the counter doesn't have a death wish. I just made myself a quick amount of change from the difference."

The man held her gaze for a minute before shrugging, snatching the ticket from the shell-shocked attendant.

"All right...You blew it, B." He glanced at the attendant now. "The ticket was real. Damn, you had your chance too." Walking about the door, he looked over his shoulder at Bo. "Come on, beau. Let's get out of here."

"How'd you know my name" Bo asked stopping holding her hand up to the man's coat stopping his steps.

"I call all you guys beau."

"Here." He exchanged the ticket for the three $20's in her hand. "Nice doing business with ya." The mans started to walk off down the street, hands in his pocket, straight posture.

"Hey! What do you want to carry that gun around for anyway?" Bo called after the man. "You're just gonna wind up doing something you regret."

"You're talking to the wrong person about regrets, beau."

"I mean, there must be programs out there and, um, opportunities." Bo walked to the man sighing feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation now. She just wanted to help the man anyway she could. Maybe the holiday season was really getting to her.

"Wait.. a minute. Are you actually trying to save me?" The man incredulously looked at Bo pointing to his chest. "This is bananas." He muttered to himself. "This woman thinks. I need to be saved, yo!" He shouted to the sky hands shaking around.

"Well, everybody needs something."

"Yeah? Well, what do you need, beau?"

"Me?" Bo's head tilted in question.

"You just said, everybody needs something" He hunched his shoulders in passiveness. His breath coming out in white clouds from the cold weather.

"Oh I have everything I need" She waved his question off with her hand pursing her pink lips.

"Wow. It must be great being you."

"Look, I'm not saying that you'd be able to do it without some hard work, and possibly some anger management classes"

"You know, I'm gonna really enjoy this." The man chuckled shaking his head in disbelief at the change of events now. The brave woman taking a liking to him, trying to aid in his rehabilitation of sorts. If she only knew he was the last person that needed this talk. "You just remember that you did this, beau, okay. You brought this on yourself." He handed his container of egg nog to her before walking off again.

"You know smoking is terrible for you, you didn't need the Christmas." He called over his shoulder with a wave.

Bo stood there with trying to figure out when the hell did he get that egg nog and how he knew she wanted cigarettes? Well she figured he must've just guessed because of her presence at the counter also. She rationalized it in her head before setting off turning the lit corner to walk home. The weather was biting, nonetheless comfortable, it helped her focus, thinking of her life, her work, everything. She glanced around at the green scenery, the abundance of cars and voices from people bundled up walking the streets going about their destinations. Her heart sped up as her mind settled on Lauren and the last time she saw her beautiful face at the airport. How the stunned heartbreaking look on her face and those unshed tears building in her eyes. It broke her heart, but at that time Bo was certain that she would come back for her after the year. There wasn't a doubt in her mind she wouldn't. _My how have the times have changed._

She flopped in her bed only managing to sit the egg nog down on her bedside table and taking off her shoes. She was exhausted after that episode at the store and that odd encounter with the madman wielding the pistol. She drifted into unconsciousness with Lauren and her brilliant blonde hair on her brain.

xxx

Bo slowly woke up, feeling the fabric of unfamiliar bed spread and a woman underneath her arm. The smell of fruit filled her nostrils. She stretched languidly, releasing her tense muscles as the alarm still blared next to her. Her eyes was still closed, but this woman, her smooth, warm body smelled just like Lauren, but her mind didn't really register it as reality. Sleep was still winning, even with that obnoxious noise going.

With a grunt Lauren reached over Bo unmoving body to turn off the alarm and settling herself back in Bo's arm pit. Lauren relished the softness, yet the stiff muscles in Bo's body that enveloped her whenever she snuggled against her.

"Mmm, ten more minutes, Bo. It's Christmas" Lauren mumbled from Bo's armpit. Her arms wrapped around Bo's tank top more as she settled her body, one hand slipping underneath the tight material touching her stomach as she rubbed her legs along Bo's silky leg causing a slight moan to escape her mouth.

Their bedroom door opened as two balls of energy climbed on their bed singing merrily. "Jingle bells Santa smells, Rudolph laid an egg...la la la la!" The toddler brunette, her curly hair billowing around her face as she sung the words wrong as she hugged Lauren giggling.

Lauren knew it was futile. She knew their energetic daughter and reserved, but inquisitive son would be in soon, especially on Christmas. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even go to bed and stayed up all night talking about all the gifts Santa Claus got them and what they would be doing with their mama and mom today.

"Never mind." Lauren mumbled as she rose off of a grumbling Bo hugging the pillow with a pout at the intrusion of noise and her body heat. She ran her fingers through her loose blonde curls tilting her head to sway the unruly hair to one side as she grab Isabeau in her arms kissing her sloppily at her daughter protests.

"Rise and shine!" young Isabeau shouted, her coco brown eyes shone bouncing on her mommy, Lauren's lap.

The sound made Bo put her fingers in her ears with a huff still not registering the reality of the situation. She felt like she was in an annoying dream, it started off good as Lauren filled her dreams than the annoying noise of kids reminded her of Hale suddenly entered her dream.

"Open pres'ns mama?" Their youngest son, Ethan clumsily climbed on the bed on Bo's side, stretching his short arms as far around Bo's midsection as he could. His dirty blonde hair tickled Bo's chin making her swipe at the nuisance. The boy only giggled and held on tighter.

"I think you should give Mama five more minutes in bed." Lauren sing song'd to her kids tickling the two as their laughs bellowed in the bed. The two kicked and screamed with heartiness at their mom's playfulness. They loved Christmas!

"Come on, mama. Get up!" Isabeau shouted bouncing happily as Lauren smiled at her daughters antic's. She could see Bo in her so much it was uncanny.

"Yea! It's Christmas!" Ethan said with jubilant joy hugging Bo, who was now coming to more and more as they noise never wavered and disrupted her.

"Look, your brother's jumping on the bed."

Just then their docile chow chow ascended the bed at the women's feet. He lapped his tongue, breathing heavily watching the scene before him.

"What is this dog doing on the bed?" Lauren asked no one looking at Avery laying along her feet unphased at her tone. "He needs to get off the bed"

"Di' San'a come?" Ethan asked, head cocked to the side climbing to Lauren, since his mama, Bo, had yet to show him any attention. Lauren enveloped him in her embrace with Isabeau as they both were giddy with joy, moving the bed with every move of their uncoordinated limbs.

Just then Bo awoken, brown eyes fluttering open to the rambunctious sight before her. Lauren, her ex-girlfriend from years ago was in bed next to her. More beautiful than the last time she seen her. Her blonde hair was vibrant, even in the morning, her bright smile was full spread across her lips holding the kids in her arms...wait. kids? Lauren?

"I don't know. We'll have to go see." Lauren feigned contained excitement looking between Isabeau and Ethan faces, giggling, falling all over their mom.

"Presns!" Ethan shouted, hands raised as he face bombed on the bed facing Bo with content brown eyes. He didn't even register the panic that Bo features had as she froze not knowing what to do.

"You wanna get some presents?" Lauren laughed glancing at her wife and Ethan before hugging Isabeau.

"But Mama needs to wake up" Isabeau said looking in young harshness at her mama.

When Bo stared at Isabeau's, her all too familiar face, her fight or flight senses kicked in as she jumped out the bed, head scanning the room in hurriedness. What the fuck was in that eggnog!? Her senses was blasting at her, taking in the smaller, more domestic room. Boring, pale colors different than her own deep, dark apartment complex. Her brown eyes looked to Lauren in a blank tank top and black underwear peeking through the covers as she played with the two kids.

Bo made a rush for the door until Lauren grabbed her arm before she could escape the confine of the crowded room. She pulled her face close to her's. Close enough to where Bo could smell her intoxicating scent, could see her sympathetic eyes and soft lips as they parted to speak, but Bo couldn't focus on anything other than how Lauren's matured beauty grew like fine wine. Bo wanted to drink her in so badly, but the screaming of the kids and the furry hairball of a dog whining at her leg made her feel anxious and scared.

"Coffee Bo. Strong coffee" Lauren smiled throwing a small peck on Bo's stunned face before Bo ran out the room at top speed wondering how the hell she got in fucked up version of Bo in Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Howdy all, I'm not sure if its spelling errors, but if so please look over them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl or "The Family Man". They belong to their respective owners. This is solely for the purpose of entertainment.

**Chapter 2**

"Use an entire can if you need to!" Lauren's voice reached Bo's ears as she took the stairs two at a time, eyes wide, face set in a permanent grimace. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as her heart pounded against her chest.

Landing at the bottom with a thud, her brown eyes scanned the front door's hook, grabbing the first coat she saw. The bottom of her naked feet came as an indication she need shoes. Looking at the unfamiliar space before her, she scrounged in the living room, moving chairs and ducking behind couches until Bo found two semi fitting shoes. _These must be Lauren's_ Bo thought in passing as she reached for the front door knob, but became stunned when hearing a key jingle with the door in attempts to open it. Bo became slightly dizzy from her head whipping around trying to find a place to hide from the mystery person. Wiping her sweaty palms on her sweat pants, she yelped when a gruffly man's and a soft mumbling ladylike voice echoed through the opening door.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Good thinking on your feet Bo…_

The man had salt pepper hair that stuck out from the bottom of his kangol hat, a heavy plaid coat that made him look like a fisherman. Both his hands was filled with colorful bags of wrapped gifts. The woman wore a jacket that Bo thought had fake animal hair around the hood. A lit cigarette dangled from the woman's thin lips as her hands were filled also with bags. Both their eyes reminded Bo of Lauren. The woman had her kindness and the man, her fiery intensity.

Bo registered the older faces, drawing on a memory. Her eyes got big when she figured out they were Lauren's parents. _Wow they aged well, damn this is a trippy blast from the past..._

"Ben? Lori?"

Ben smiled hugging Bo as best he could with an armful of gifts. Bo awkwardly patted Ben's back waiting for the increasing uncomfortable moment to end.

"Bo, you ol dirty bird, Merry Christmas to ya'!" Ben smiled as he set the bags in the living room. A twinge of his Southern accent sounding in his voice.

Lori planted a big fat kiss on Bo's cheek after tossing the bags in the living room right behind her husband.

"Talk to him, Bo, please. One day a year away from the Ponderosa. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"Woman, this is who I am!" Ben shoots a playful wink at Bo. "Tell her, Bo! You're the only one who understands, for god's sake!"

Bo still held the door open, plotting her swift escape from this drug induced dream she can't seem to escape.

"I need some egg nog" Lori said taking a puff from her cigarette, the smell lingered around Bo and made her scrunch her nose. Lori was oblivious to the act.

"'Course you do sweet cheeks. It's not pass noon" he walked to the stairs, his head peaking up the stairs. "Where are my two lil munchkins? Ethan! Isabeau! Giddy up, Papa Bens here!" the old man shouted upstairs from the railing.

"Excuse me" Bo shouted dashing out the door.

"Where are you going, Bo?" she looked to her husband cigarette smoke lazily exiting her nostrils as she pulled the stick away from her lips " Where's she going?"

"Hell, damned if I know..." Ben muttered taking his hat off twisting it between his hands.

They start to remove their coats, when a shrieking Bo comes barreling back through the door breathe heaving in her chest.

"Where's my jaguar!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben asks, eyebrows scrunched together in utter confusion at the sanity break his daughter in law is showing. He turned to Lori "What's she talking about?"

"Look, can I just borrow your car? I promise it'll be returned!"

"My Caddy? Why don't you use your own car?" Ben complained

"Oh just let him borrow your Cadillac, for god's sake." Lori bickers tossing her coat on the living room couch passing, her husband whose face is pasty white in fear of even imagining someone else driving his 'baby'.

While their squabbling back and forth Bo spots a set of keys hanging on a hook.

"She's got a perfectly good mini-van sitting out there in the driveway!" Ben's voice is muffled to Bo as she quickly scans the sets of keys, figuring out which ones to take.

Bo grabs the keys off the hook, darting back outside.

Bo bolts out the quaint house that has suburbia tasteful Christmas decorated light strewn clumsily around the interior, her dark hair whipping around her face as the wind blows gently but chilly, her nose and cheeks gaining a red tint.

She all but sprints to the mini-van sitting in the driveway, the thickened snow preventing the burst of speed her limbs are failing to gain. She notices a bumper sticker, "My Jaguar Is in the Shop" on the back rear window. She jumped into the mini-van and peels out of the driveway searching for the life she has somehow seem to lose within the span of a night.

...

The drive back to the City took longer than Bo would've liked. The streets littered with snow covered cars and vans, sloshing up dirty water as they passed and merged in different lane blowing horns.

Her brain was frazzled, not being able to process coherently anything that happened. Bo tried to convince herself to write the whole morning off to a very real dream, but knew she's not that insane to believe that, even though she does fear her sanity is dwindling.

She knew she mostly feared the feelings that resurfaced when seeing Lauren's glowing face again, with the most subtle erotic beauty she ever beheld, even her messy bed hair was the most enticing she'd seen in her life. But this sure as hell wasn't her life.

Did Lauren have kids? Who was the father? She shook the remaining thoughts of her head, that wasn't her problem.

Lauren was her past. Not her present..

Bo drove over the Manhattan Bridge, back to her safe haven, where her job and apartment and life was. A sigh of relief ran through her when driving pass the "Manhattan" sign.

The mini-van pulled up near Bo's law firm. Bo, glamoured in grey sweatpants under the long trench coat, leaped out the van, running toward the entrance where the doorman stood sternly. She wasn't even thinking about her less than professional attire, her mind only focused on going back to familiarity. Working on her big case, while sending Gallagher to get her a glass of scotch to rid this morning from her memory.

"Stephen, thank gooood you're here, it's so good to see you" Bo clutches her chest in relief with an exasperated smile. Stopping at the doorman"Where's Hale Santiago? Is he here?"

Bo started walking past Stephen to only be blocked by a firm hand.

"Sorry, lady. Buildings closed, you'll have to come back another day" Stephen barks, eyes firm like a guard dog.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Isabeau McCorrigan. I practically gave you this job nitwit!"

Stephen eyes glazed over not listening to the raving woman antics only mumble "Uh-huh", his hand still blocking the entrance. "I don't care who you are. It's Christmas and like I told you the building is closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Maybe you're not hearing me. I am Isabeau McCorrigan, I don't know what's going on here but I am lawyer here."

Just then, Rachel walks to the door with her leather briefcase. Stephen opened the door for her.

"Rachel!" Bo shrieks to the redhead.

Rachel stops in the doorway eying the brunette with confusion. "Who is this woman?" Rachel mumbled to Stephen, who just hunches his shoulder. Rachel's face wains in polite curtosey she was raised to have, because the terribly dressed screaming madwoman knows her name. How? She doesn't know, maybe it's one of her colleagues witnesses she thinks.

"You know me, Rachel. It's me Isabeau McCorrigan. We both work here at White& Case law firm. We slept together while later I propositioned to lick eggnog off of you." Noticing Rachel shocked eyes, Bo snaps "Think woman!"

Rachel only stares at the strange brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I call the cops?" Stephen nods his head over to Bo speaking to Rachel "I'm gonna call the cops"

Bo is seconds away from pulling out her long hair, her eyes pleading with desperation to Rachel for help. She was incapable of thinking, an ongoing scream resonated in her brain at the stress and frustration at everyone's stupidity or terrible idea of a joke.

Rachel raises her hand stopping Stephen pulling out his phone.

"No" Rachel said looking at Bo.

Bo sighed with relief. "Thank you, Rachel. I know if I can just go to my office and forget this whole debacle, maybe nap for a bit" Bo waves her arms in the air "I'll be fine"

"And sleep you'll do. Come on, let's get you some help. There must be a shelter or someplace somewhere in this city you can go to right now."

"A shelter woman?! I'm one of the most sought out lawyers in this damn law firm! Do you know my win record?!"

Rachel shook her head in pity towards Bo.

Losing her patience with the people, Bo maneuvered around the agitated doorman and Rachel barreling through the door, approaching the lobby desk where another security guard sat idly picking at his fingernails. He bolted up hands on his belt, when the loud rants of Bo caught his attention.

"Right here... Esquire Isabeau McCorrigan!" she pointed to the directory on a white glossy pillar in the lobby where she knew for a fact her name is.

A concerned look crosses the guards face, Bo stood there, in shock, her name not listed anywhere on the directory. The chrome plate shining under her finger. It's like she didn't even exist there. The thought shook her to the core. Her life was erased somehow in one night and she had no idea how it happened.

"Look lady I think it's time for you to go." The sympathetic guard escorted Bo out, her face never lifting from the look of shock.

The air was cool against their skin as flurries of snow fall from the whitened sky.

"Have a nice holiday" the guard calls to her as he walked back to the building.

Just then a black jaguar breaks the daze that Bo is in as it zoomed down the street, kicking up dirty snow, screeching to a halt in front of the building. A familiar black man peeks his head over to the passenger's seat window as it rolls down and Bo automatically remembers the driver from the store, waving the gun around.

"That's my car!" Bo yelled stomping awkwardly to the street in the snow boots pinching her feet.

_Dammit Lauren and your small feet_

"Hey, Beau!" The man waved her over to the window. Music blared through the open window.

"You stole my car!" she braced the closed car door. "and you're listening to my cds!?" she pulled her head in the window looking at the CD player.

"Come on get in" he pops the car door open as Bo sat in the familiar seat as he zooms off on the snowy empty streets of New York. "I know this whole thing is really bizarre to you and you're feeling pretty shocked, am I right?" he eyed a shell-shocked Bo for a second "...but I'll explain everything."

"What's happening to me?" She said to herself raking her fingers through her hair, eyebrows furrowed in manic concentration.

"Try to breathe" he patted Bo's shoulder still glancing along the empty streets and green lights passing them"…this kind of thing makes a lot of people have to throw up, so if you feel the urge, try to aim good out the window there." he pointed nonchalantly outside. "Try not to get so worked up there Beau….after all, you totally brought this on yourself." The man sing songed in a playful voice the end.

Twisting the car seat to fully examine the man incredulously "Brought what on myself?" I didn't do anything!"

"_I got everything I need_" The man said in a fake woman's tone impersonating Bo. "..that sound familiar?"

"Are you serious!? Because I was confident I'm tweaking on an acid trip!" Bo yelled in disbelief, sticking her head out the window to cool down. The whipping wind twisted her hair in her face, but she didn't mind. The force of the cool air around her eased her boiling temperature and brain not computing the situation she got herself in somehow. This all just had to be a dream. A very elaborate dream…

"I mean the way helped in that store last night, was impressive Beau, all the way across the board to the upper echelons-"

"Please just tell me what's happening to me in plain English" Bo interrupted the man. "...tell me the real deal without all the fancy wording. I'm a lawyer remember?"

"This is a glimpse, Beau." He peeked brown eyes at the woman who was watching him intensely.

"A glimpse? A glimpse of what!?"

"You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself, there Beau and there's no way to know how long it will take, but seeing how you're coming to terms with this, it might be a while for you" he said whipping around the corner as the tires screeched gripping the snow and gravel street.

Bo yelped grabbing the 'oh shit' handle above the window as her eyes got big when her body almost fell into the man's lap from the force of the turn. "Are you listening to me? Figure out what!?" She situated herself back in the chair, putting on her seat belt.

"Geez Louise, let it come to you." He sighed

Bo shook her head furiously at the odd concept. "I don't have time for this. I'm about to start a high profile case, I can't be dealing with this right now."

"Not anymore you aint" he mumbled as he dipped his hand moved blindly around the driver's seat. Bo looked peeking the back trying to figure what he was getting.

"Ah! Here it is" the man said with a smile as he handed a small box with a red ribbon tied on it to Bo.

"What's this for?" She asked a manicured eyebrow raised at the gift.

"Open it silly" he laughed looking in the rearview mirror still hightailing it down the street.

Dainty fingers untied the ribbon, opening the box. Out the corner of her eye she could see the man smiling. "What is it, some kind of a signal?" She pulled the small golden bell out the box, shaking it for good measure. It dinged beautifully with each flick of her wrist. "Will you come whenever I ring it?" she shot an apprehensive glance at the man who stopped the car. She looked around the scenery and wasn't even aware of the route taken just around the block. The jaguar was parked on behind the minivan and the law firm once again.

"Now you have to get out, Beau. I have other people I have to help now"

"Wait you can't leave me like this" she pocketed the bell. "You did this to me, you have to help me" desperation was evident in her voice as she looked at the man, who she noticed was wearing designer clothes now and silk scarf.

"Ok how bout we walk a bit and just talk some more, we can even drop the minivan off, how's that sound?"

Bo sighed with a smile "that sounds great, thanks." She opened the car and closed it when she saw the maneuver his hand to his door handle. Her eyes got big when instead he pulled away from the corner driving off in the distance. Her face fell looking at Stephen, the grumpy door man and to her minivan that just screamed 'married with kids'.

xxx

"Excuse me. Do you know where Schaefer Street is?" Bo asked rolling down the passenger window to the blonde man shoveling snow around a car buried in snow in front of a brick two story house.

"Tamsin! Look who I found?" Dyson called over his shoulder from where he stood, to his wife on the porch blowing on a steaming cup cradled in her hands.

She peeked concentrating her green eyes at the mini van's driver "Oh, there you are, Bobo." The blonde smiled at Bo walking down the steps joining the two at the edge of the street now.

"Where you been? You look terrible." Tamsin ushered Bo into the small living room after she waited for the brunette to park the van. The room's color scheme was crème, from the curtains to the couch. It complimented the wooden floors and flat screen TV perched on the wall in the far corner.

"Truth is, I expected you. Lauren called us and asked if I knew where you were, so...come on, Bobo." She motions for Bo to take a seat next to her on the couch as she placed the cup of the wooden glossy table.

After a moment of silence and the lost look etched on Bo's face Tamsin eyebrows furrow, worried about Bo evident on her face. "Are you okay? I mean, you take off Christmas morning and you don't tell anyone where you're going." She whispered, compassion ringing in her raspy voice.

"We're friends?" Bo asked glancing over her shoulder at the stranger sitting next to her.

Tamsin smiled softly looking into brown eyes "Talk to me Bobo"

Bo sighed gathering her hair, twisting it like a coiled rope before flinging over one shoulder "I'm kinda having a bad day."

"Ya know, I read somewhere that the suicide rate doubles during the holiday. What am I saying! You don't wanna hear that" she laughs uncomfortably, patting Bo's leg "Come on talk Bo, you know how bad I am at this shit. Is it...Is it trouble at work?"

Bo shook her head "I... I don't think so?"

"Well, it's not Lauren, is it?" Tamsin asked taking a sip of her coffee. She sees the deer in the headlights look Bo s sporting. "You see, it's like we're inside each other's heads. Crazy right?"

"Lauren's my wife... I'm married to Lauren" Bo stated, her eyes staring at the table before her. The realization is screaming like neon lights in her head. The events and possibility in this new world is frightening and interesting to Bo all at the same time. _How long have we been married? Did we adopt kids? A surrogate?_ So many thoughts whirled in her head, causing a headache to come full force.

"Just keep saying it over and over again, Bo, keep saying it." She offered the brunette some of her coffee, which Bo took happily drinking the caffeinated drink spiked with baileys with a sigh, shoulders sagging. "Come on let's get you home" Tamsin smiled raising from the couch, Bo followed suit clenching the cup, a scared look on her face. "Look, you know, you fit the profile... house, rug rats, financial responsibilities. You think this isn't the life I dreamt about. Where's the romance, ya know?" Tamsin explained walking Bo a couple houses down, stopping at the brunette's house.

"It's just two kids, right?" Bo asked giving the empty cup back.

"Sometimes I know you feel like you gave up so many opportunities. I know that, but look what you got!" She pointed to the house with the coffee cup in her hand "…four bedrooms, two baths, finished basement and great smart kids….You probably don't wanna hear this, but remember last year when I almost had that thing with Dyson Jr. 's music teacher? You remember what you told me? 'Don't screw up the best thing in your life...just because you're a little unsure about who you are.'

"Okay" Bo said hunching her shoulders looking warily at the house.

"Go get 'em, stud" She patted Bo's back before walking off backwards. "Oh say hi to Lauren for me!" She called back before leaving Bo on the sidewalk, rooted in the same spot.

xxx

"Could you hold on a second?" Lauren spoke in the phone as she stopped pacing the living room floor watching Bo walk through the front door only to stand awkwardly by the couch. "Um, never mind, because she just walked in…Thank you." Lauren hung up the cordless phone, wiping sniffling nose as she stared at Bo. She groaned "Do you... have any idea what you put us through today? You walk out of here at 7:00 in the morning. You don't tell me where you're going, or even that you're going. And I don't see you till hours later? I called all of our friends. I was about to have the cops out looking for you. I was on the phone with the hospital, for god's sakes! What kind of woman leaves her family on Christmas morning without a word? What kind of a woman does that, Isabeau!?"

Lauren eye twitched in anger as she started to pace the floor again her blue jeans fitted and hugging her curves with every step.

"I don't know…" Bo leant against the couch's armrest massaging her temples. "Could you... Could you please stop yelling at me?" she asked one brown eye peeking at her angry wife or ex-girlfriend. The weird riddle made her head hurt more.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the city."

"The city? New York City?" Lauren asked

Bo nodded.

"Why?"

"Because…because that's where I _live_, Lauren" Bo took the pinching shoes off with a grunt and her heavy trench coat.

"Don't start, Bo"

"Look, you don't understand" Bo walked closer to Lauren stopping in front of the beautiful blonde in a white tank top, taking in the woman's scent. She shook her head to steady her thoughts. "I... I woke up this morning here and this is very strange because...this isn't my house" Bo motioned around her "…and these aren't my kids. I-I'm not mom. You're not my wife." Bo spoke

Lauren stopped Bo's words waving her hand, her eyes closed for a brief moment, centering herself. "You know what, Bo. It's really not funny this time" her voice rose in volume at her infuriating wife "…because I am really mad this time. I'm serious, I don't even know possessed you...what..." Lauren stopped running her hands through her tousled blonde hair, growling, shaking her head.

Bo took the bell out shaking it as she glanced around the room with expectant eyes.

Lauren just rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms at her wife new oddities.

"What's that?" Isabeau smiled stopping her bike on training wheels next to Bo's leg, she took the bell from Bo's hand, eyes gleaming with joy "I like it. Thanks, momma!" the girl shouted merrily ringing the bell.

"That's mine…hey!" Bo called to the mini her with wavy dark hair, riding clumsily on the bike. "I need that back. She took my bell." Bo explained to Lauren smiling at her daughter.

Lauren eyes fell as she walked to Bo, taking her hand and sitting the down on the couch. "You missed everything, Bo... The pancakes, the presents. You spent hours putting that bike together for Isabeau, and then you didn't even get to see the look on her face when she opened it. You missed Christmas.

Bo looked at their joined hands, how Lauren rubbed her knuckles soothingly. "I'm sorry." Bo whispered eyes not meeting Laune's.

"You know, we don't even have enough time for this." Lauren sighed rising from the couch. "And at least you're okay. I'm okay… we're okay" she chuckled with a humorless laugh "…but you've gotta get dressed for the party and you are not wearing that" Lauren pointed to the sweat pants Bo was wearing "...I don't care how hilarious you think it is."

"Party? No, I'm sooo not going to a party." Bo rose from the couch following after Lauren.

"You look forward to this party all year. What is it with you today?" Lauren slapped her thighs walking over to where the phone sat.

"Lauren believe me, I really don't think that going to a party is the best idea for me at the present time."

"Okay, fine. You know what? Then you just do whatever you wanna do." Lauren picked up the phone and started dialing numbers.

"What are you doing?" she eyed Lauren cagily.

"Telling my mother she doesn't have to stay with the kids." Lauren said bringing the receiver to her ear waiting for someone to answer.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be here, duh." Lauren said looking at her wife in confusion.

Bo eyes grew wide as saucers "I'll be ready in ten minutes." She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time away from her wife who watched her as she hung up the phone.

"That was just all kinds of odd" Lauren mumbled to herself.


End file.
